


La decisión de Elune.

by Geco



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Wardens, Wow, gerbander
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geco/pseuds/Geco
Summary: Elune a decido que es momento que su raza evolucione y "descaerse" de los hombres. Dividiendo a su raza en dos géneros. Las Mujeres y las Futunari.Y esta tarea termina en manos de sus dos mayores sacerdotisas.(Básicamente una historia de como se crea un pueblo "Futunari" en base a las Elfas de la noche.)





	La decisión de Elune.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Blizzard y todos ese asunto legal.**

**Acepto criticas. Las amo son el método para mejorar.**

**(Maiev & Tyrande)**

* * *

 

Cuando uno es obsesivo y se preocupa por los demás tiene varios problemas. Principalmente ya que uno se preocupa por los demás, busca que cada uno este bien, por otro lado como uno es obsesivo necesita hacerlo personalmente y revisando cada uno. Así encontramos a la Líder de las Wardens, Maiev Shadowsong, en su escritorio revisando informes sobre sus vigilantes. Hace unos años hubiese sido más directa aún, hubiese revisado a todas en persona ella misma, pero estos últimos años le habían pasado factura, había dejado parte de su poder al consejo, las Warden de mayor rango. Así ella solo debía leer los informes en buscas de irregularidades aun así era un trabajo tedioso. Pero había que hacerlo, no podía volver a pasar lo de Cordana. Por un error de ella Cordana había sido corrompida por la legión, no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para la misión y no se había dado cuenta, debía estar seguro que sus hermanas estaban listas.

 

Entonces escucho como se abría la puerta de su oficina para dar paso a la segundo o tercera visión más horrible para Maiev. Tyrande, la alta sacerdotisa de Elune. La Warden odiaba a la sacerdotisa por varias razones. Pero Tyrande no odiaba a Maiev, es más confiaba en ella. 

 

La Warden dijo un leve -sí- mientras volvía a sus papeles ignorando a su visita. Esperando que con algo de suerte, la falta de respeta la ofenda a la sacerdotisa y se termine yendo.

 

- _ Maiev. Hace unos días mientras dormía en mi cama tuve un sueño, en el cual Eluna me hablaba-  _

 

La Warden levantó la vista sin mover la cabeza, se podían ver ojeras en sus ojos producto de las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir por la noches, las cicatrices en su cara, ya que hace tiempo que Elune no le escucha y tampoco tenía una cama. Cosas como esto le hacían completamente insoportable charlar con ella. Era como que era una manifestación de todo lo que ella quería ser o tener.

 

Pero seguía hablando. - _ Estaba en una arboleda, en otoño, debajo de la luz de la luna sintiendo de la brisa del viento y había unas niñas correteando por aquí y por allá _ \- 

La Warden tuvo que soltar su pluma para no romperla, estaba seguro que estaba recordando a propósito toda las cosas que ellas había dejado atrás a causa de su trabajo y encima seguía hablando - _ Entonces Eluna dijo que debíamos concebir a sus hija _ \- Maiev se armó paciencia para no gritarle. Tyrande vino hasta aquí solo para decirle, no, para refregarle en la cara que al fin iba a tener una hija… Pero, Tal vez si la complacía tal vez se iría. Un falso halago y listo - _ Felicidades para ti y Malfurion de seguro serán muy felices _ \- Se quedó mirando a la sacerdotisa con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa... pero Tyrande aún no se se iba, es más iba a seguir hablando. - _ No Maiev, tu y yo vamos a concebir una hija _ -

 

Maiev golpe la mesa y se paró - _ se puede saber qué locura estás diciendo? has perdido completamente la cabeza? _ -

 

Tyrande sonrió con ilusión, tomando las manos de la otra y hablo-  _ Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencia y que te he hecho daño. Pero piénsalo, somos las dos más poderosas sacerdotisas de Elune. Tu eres la manifestación de sus sombras y yo de su luz. juntas traeremos a su hija este mundo y nos guiará al siguiente parte de su gran plan _ .-

 

Maiev le saco su mano a la sacerdotisa, ahora hablo dejando salir todo el odio que tenía guardando - _ NO. Estúpida, como quieres que la tengamos. Somos ambas mujeres. No podemos aparearnos _ \- a lo que Tyrande simplemente levantando su vestido y dejando a la vista un flácido pene que dejara en envidia a un centauro y que brillaba con la bendición de Elune. La Warden se quedó boquiabierta mirando la gran "bendición".

 

- _ Elune dijo que tenía que ser así de grande, porque después de tu encuentro con esos monstruos los tamaños normales ya no te sirven. Piénsalo Maiev, cuando fue la última vez que te trataron con delicadeza? la última vez que te acariciaron? yo te puedo tratar como se debe _ \- 

 

Pero ella no escuchaba. Simplemente volvió a sus papeles, sonrojada con la idea. Pero en su mente tal vez si la ignoraba se iría, todo volvería a tener sentido. Ella no podía aceptar la idea. No necesitaba más cambios en su vida.

 

Pero, Tyrande seguía ahí apretando su nuevo pene contra la cara llena de cicatrices de la Warden - _ vamos Maiev por favor _ \- pero ella no respondía - _ vamos Maiev, yo también tengo necesidades. Elune me dijo que sólo lo podía usar en ti mientras brille _ \- la Warden terminó de escribir en un papel y fue a otro. -  _ Maiev lo necesito mas del que crees _ \- Sin aguantar mas forzó a tomar su polla en la boca. Empezó a entrar y salir de su boca, hasta que su polla se puso completamente firme. Alcanzando el grosor de un brazo y la mitad de su largo.

 

La boca de la Warden era tan cálida y apretada. Parecía que ciertamente había logrado entrenar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de ser utilizada no respondía, ella seguía centrada en sus papeles. Si su labios reaccionaba y apretaba la polla de la sacerdotisa. Pero el resto de Maiev así como si nada pasara.

 

Tyrande finalmente se corrió inundando la garganta de la segadora hasta el punto que algo del esperma escapó la comisura de los labios. -  _ No me vas a decir que no te gustó Maiev _ \- Pero esta le seguía ignorando. A Tyrande le molestaba y excitaba esa actitud. Pero aún no había terminado. Se colocó atrás de su compañera, le quitó la silla y le levantó el trasera. 

 

Esta seguía haciendo como que no le importaba, como demasiado metida en sus importantes papeles.

 

Hacía milenios que Tyrande ojeaba el trasero de Maiev. En más de una ocasión se lo había quedado mirando, algunas veces en compañía de su esposo. El trasero de la segadora era redondito y firme. Siempre cubierto de cuero, cuando caminaba rebotaba de forma prolija. Era la luna llena de Elune. Lamentablemente hacía unos cinco milenios Maiev había empezado a usar esa capa y no había podido ver ese trasero de nuevo. Pero hoy ese culito sería suyo. 

Tyrande levantó la capa y bajó los pantalones de la segadora. Al fin podía ver ese culo descubierto, era perfecto redondo y firme, con un tono de piel celeste palido. De inmediato lo apretó con sus manos, sus dedos apenas se hundieron, era Tan Firme. El único defecto eran tres pequeñas cicatrices en una de sus nalgas. Quien osaba lastimar la luna llena de Elune. Tenía que "purificarlo". La sacerdotisa se agachó y besó ese hermosos culo. Empezando por la herida y terminando en el sexo de la Warden, lamiendo los labios inferiores de esta.

 

Maiev se encontraba en problemas para no gemir. Una cosa era ignorar que la estaba usando, tenía experiencia en eso. Otra muy distinto era ignorar el cariño, eso era mucho más difícil. ella anhelaba ese cariño. Pero debía seguir concentrada, no podía ceder a estos placeres.   
  
Tyrande le habló en su oreja. - _ estás limpia, tu también tuviste la visión de Elune, no? _ -

 

las respuesta fue Cortante -  _ NO. Simplemente me baño _ \- 

 

La sacerdotisa se encontró "golpeada" por la frialdad de la segadora. Pero decidió seguir. Entró en la ya lubricada vagina. Al notar que su compañera no tuvo problemas con la gran "bendición" que le había dado Elune empezó a embestirla. Nunca se imagino que esto se podía sentir tan bien. Por eso los hombres los buscaban tanto, era una sensación de adrenalina y podar. Cada tanto daba palmadas con ganas en ese perfecto trasero. 

 

Maiev debía morderse el labio para no gemir con cada golpe.

 

Después de unos minutos Tyrande llegó a su límite. Con una última estocada se corrió dentro dejándose caer sobre la espalda de esta. Le hubiese gustado que no estuviese toda esa armadura de cuero separandolas. Sentir la espalda de ella, sentir su piel contra sus pechos. Sentir su calor. - _ Maiev como estuve? _ -

 

Había estado bien, no había logrado que la Warden se corra, pero bien para una primera vez. Pero Maiev no podía aceptarlo - _ si ya terminaste me puedes dejar con mis papeles _ \- respondió con fría indiferencia.

 

Para Tyrande fue como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Se levantó enseguida y salió de la Warden. - _ cómo puedes negar que te gusto. Por qué tienen que ser tan fría… yo, solo quiero agregar nuestros problemas… si me equivoque hace mucho. Pero quiero enmendar mis errores. Porque te niegas. Por qué nos tratas a todos como si fuéramos pierdas. _ -

 

Maiev se arregló el pantalón y se volvió a sentar. -  _ por que soy amable, ustedes valen menos que piedras _ -

 

Tyrande la abofeteó y se fue con paso apurado y lágrimas en los ojos. Dejándola sola.

 

Maiev quedó sola con su soledad y sus miedos. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, tan querida. Odiaba estar sola, odiaba tener rencor de todos, odiaba su horrible trabajó… pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía volver a perder otra ciudad, dejar que otra aldea se queme, no podía volver a pasar lo de Naisha, o lo de Anydra o Sarius. Debía seguir firme, debía dejar las emociones afuera. O todo se vendría abajo.

Volvió a sus papeles, la mayoría estaba en orden, la interrupción de la Sacerdotisa no había afectado su eficiencia. Excepto el último. Maiev lo miraba con asco. Había escrito "Si Tyrande dame más duro" varias veces. Como se había permitido tal error. Ahora tendría que pasarlo todo, no podía faltarle el respeto a sus subordinadas así.

Iba a pasarse toda mañana, transcribiendo y terminando el papeleo, hasta quedar exhausta. Así no soñaría, así dormiría. Con algo de suerte la almohada la haría olvidar todo esto.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Si es la rescritura del fic en Fanfiction. Soy la misma persona.
> 
> Todas las criticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
